onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:All-Hunt Grount
Name What exactly tell us that "All-hunt" is the nickname and not part of the name? It was in his Marine file in episode 780 too and it doesn't seem they would add a nickname there. I believe when he was unveiled in Shonen Jump he was just Grount; it makes more sense for All-Hunt to be an epithet. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:21, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Yes, but in ep. 780 his file said "All-Hunt Grount" and in ep. 781 he even said himself "My name is all-hunt grount". That's why I was asking. Yes, it is his full name. --Klobis (talk) 12:35, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Image will someone fix his image? Meshack (talk) 01:30, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Info Isn't there anything from the website that could confirm whatever he has a DF or not? I was expecting some confirmations this episode (I thought that he was someone like Kaido's gifters), but apparently the anime didn't even bother giving him some backstory. Devil Fruit I don't think we should have this bit in there since we don't know if it's a Zoan-Type let alone even if his arm comes from a Fruit at all Nibbler3100 (talk) 01:47, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Apparently the anime site confirms he has a devil fruit, however I do agree about the type since zoans don't have a "single arm trasformation". To be honest I was expecting him to have a smile, but the anime failed to give us the decency of an explanation. It's a strange Zoan to be sure, but the link in the reference confirms it (when describing Grount's powers it uses the kanji for Zoan) Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:30, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Doesn't zoan mean animalistic or something like that? Are you sure the word was used as DF-type and not with its general meaning? We should ask Klobis to take a look. Klobis was actually the one who added it, check out the history Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:53, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Nvm then. I guess we can consider the discussion solved. He is likely a Shōjō , I don't think it was stated that he can only transform his arm; unless I missed it. So, he likely only used part of his transformation as Zoan users often do. Alternatively, it's likely a SMILE or some artificial DF. 18:32, January 31, 2019 (UTC) SMILEs are already Devil Fruits, since we have no evidence of it being a SMILE it's safer to keep as Devil Fruit. Pau D. Seven (talk) 20:29, January 31, 2019 (UTC) SMILE over Devil fruit With the way his powers works it looks more like a SMILE than a devil fruit to me, I think that needs to be add to the page. Koopa422 (talk) 04:07, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Except it's unconfirmed. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:27, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Can we say it's a devil fruit or a SMILE Koopa422 (talk) 04:36, November 10, 2018 (UTC)